Some Nights
by InClosetRomantic
Summary: Kim has nightly visits, this one turns out a little different. Please review!


It only happened after a successful mission for Team Possible. When the night had fallen and stayed for a few hours, when Kim was ready for bed dreaming and hoping that the next day her classes would be easy and her mother wouldn't call her as she made her way out the door. Living alone was at first quite the change for the young hero. But along with adjusting to college, Kim adjusted pretty quickly. Her place was a simple apartment in Go City. There was a park nearby and the neighborhood was safe. When and if she had visitors, they always felt at home. However, her most common visitor never remembered their visits.  
Some nights, when Kim had a victory, she would come home and wait. She knew her guest would be arriving hours later. She waited for one simple reason. The visit thrilled her. It excited her and she craved it like air. When the visit finally happened, Kim would close her eyes and drift along the stream of ecstasy. At first she felt guilty. Really, she had no reason to be guilty. The person who visited wasn't a criminal or anything. She was just someone who missed her dearly. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

Today's mission was a tough one. She had nearly been killed. Silently, she hoped it wouldn't affect her visit…It was a fluke really. She should've dove to the side instead of jump. Her analyzation of her latest mission was interrupted by a series of bangs on her front door. Kim stood and straightened out her shirt and sighed. It was a sigh of both relief and sadness. Why go on with these visits?

The heavy scent of alcohol hit her second. What hit her first was the sight before her as she opened the door.

Shego was beautiful. Her hair wild and free, a carefree smirk was on her lips. She was wearing tight black jeans and a neon green t shirt. She was leaned against the door heavily; a bottle of vodka was in her grip. When she finally looked up and saw Kim, her smirk fell into a frown. She dropped her bottle and threw herself into Kim's arms.

"You could've died today!" She sobbed into the younger girls arms. Had she been sober, this visit would never ever be a thing.

Kim felt her own eyes well up. Oh how she wished Shego would remember all these meetings. "But I didn't." She said in a soft voice. She wrapped her arms around the ex-villainess and led her inside.

They went to the couch and just sat there. For a brief second, Kim could close her eyes and imagine that this was real. Shego was hers, sober and just as in love with her as she was with Shego. She ran her hand through raven locks that were incredibly soft. Shego was proud of her appearance and Kim loved that.

Soon enough, Shego's sobs stopped and the true visit happened.

Shego grip on her had changed. Instead of the desperate grip of shock, the grip had changed into one of passion. Knowing what would come, Kim turned her face towards Shego. Their lips crashed together and Kim moaned. Hearing the pent up desire, Shego immediately moved. She changed her position of leaning into Kim to looming over her. She pushed Kim back until her back was against the couch and moved on top of her. In order time keep Kim in place, Shego pinned her down and rested a knee on the outside of Kim's thighs.

Usually so strong, so independent, Kim loved to being pinned down. The only one who knew that would never remember. Shego would only come for two reasons. One, Shego was shit faced drunk. Two, Kim had gotten hurt in a mission. Though she was no longer a criminal, Shego still kept tabs on the world of villainy. The tabs she kept were mostly of Kim. Often, Kim thought of what it meant. Obviously Shego cared for her maybe even loved her. But why not tell her without the alcohol? She had heard the saying "liquid courage" but it didn't seem to help Kim at all.

After coming down for the first time that night, Kim thought of the first night these visits started as Shego carried her to her bedroom.

* * *

A successful mission had given Kim a much bruised side. Although it was nothing compared to what Shego had once given her. She got home late and was ready to go to sleep when the sound of knocks were heard. She didn't know whether to scream, throw a punch or slam the door when she saw Shego at her door. If she didn't smell the alcohol, Kim would've probably thrown a punch.

"Kimmie..." Shego slurred and flashed a drunken smile. "Can I come in?"

Kim nodded as she stepped aside. She watched as Shego stepped past her and nodded in approval of her home. She was still quite shocked. Despite her sure steps, Shego seemed off. Was it Possible that she was...nervous? Kim shut her door and walked behind Shego, not sure exactly where to start. So, she went with the obvious question.

"Why are you here?"

Shego shrugged and sat heavily on the couch. "I missed my princess."

Not sure how to respond, Kim sat down besides Shego. She seemed way too drunk to be a threat. Later she found out that she was wrong. When she sat, her forgotten injury had made itself known. When Kim hissed in pain, Shego shot forward and regarded Kim with concern. "Where does it hurt?" The slur in her voice going away slightly.

Kim watched her as she leaned by slowly and bared her side to Shego. She grimaced as Shego brought her hand near her side. Surprising her, Shego's touch was feather light and sent chills through her skin. After her carefully inspection, Shego eyes had met Kim's. Before they knew what was happening, clothes went flying and lips crashed against lips. After a few hours, spent from the activity of the night, but before dawn Shego made her way to leave. "Stay." Kim had pleaded, unsure of why.

"I can't. This shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry." Shego left and Kim felt heart broken.

She spent many days trying to forget that one night. It was a drunken mistake, even though she wasn't the one who was drunk. It would never happen again. That it wouldn't happen again until the next time Kim was hurt during a mission. And when it happened again, it just kept happening. Kim knew it should be stopped, but it was only some nights.

What was the harm in that?

* * *

Back to the present time, Kim felt her heart racing as the orgasm left her. She felt alive and ready for more. But already, it was near the time for Shego to leave. As what she had started doing, Kim cuddled closely to Shego. "I love you Shego." She softly murmured as she ran her fingers down Shego s arm.

The ex-thief smiled. And then as she usually did, "I love you too Kim. I wish I weren't so afraid."

Her curiosity burned. What was Shego afraid of? Normally she would ask. If it were anyone else, Kim would pester them until they told her. When they did, she could try and help. However, Kim had learned that Shego would never answer. As soon as the question was out, so was Shego, leaving Kim alone and confused. To try and figure out more, Kim decided to keep Shego talking.

"What were you doing when I got hurt?"

"Drinking. I was at a bar and the news came on. I was trying to catch a baseball match but you're more important. Once I heard, I had to come."

Kim nodded and snuggled in closer. "I never knew you liked baseball."

She felt Shego shrug. "It's an okay sport. I just watch it sometimes. I'm not really into sports." She then chuckled, lightly shaking both of them. "But you are. Haha. Cheerleading. That counts as a sport. It better anyway." She ran her hands down Kim's body. "If any activity gives out this kind of body, it is definitely a sport."

Kim smiled and let their conversation fall into silence. She was a bit surprised that Shego was still here. Maybe Shego had for once fallen asleep. "I wish you would tell me why we keep doing this." She said softly.

"I need you in my life. Without you, there's nothing here for me. I really love you Kim. And I know that I can say this now, come see you, and never remember my moment of weakness."

Kim set herself up on her elbows so she could like at Shego. Unbelievably, the woman had tears in her eyes that had yet to fall. Kim cupped her cheek and said the biggest taboo. "Stay. Please. I need you just as much as you need me. Possibly more. Where you don't remember our encounters, I remember every single one. And I've been saying it first a while now, I love you. But it nearly kills me when I say it knowing you won't ever remember it."

Halfway through, Shego had already started to shake her head, a tear falling as she did. "I can't. I won't. I'm not good for you Kim. I won't make you happy. I'm a horrible person to be with." Surprising Kim, Shego began to shake her head, the tears spilling out uncontrollably. Until, the two girls switched places. Shego curled into herself and rested against Kim, who moved to lie on her back. "I can't. I can't. I can't."  
Just as Kim was going to soothe the weeping girl, she felt warm lips on her neck. Then a hand moving across her stomach, then up to cup her breast. A gentle squeeze made her close her eyes for a second. If Shego hadn't been sobbing, Kim would have immediately given in. "Shego, stop. This isn't what we need. We need to talk."

"No we don't." Switching to the other side of Kim's neck, Shego straddled her completely pinning her down. Now, she used both hands, running them up and down Kim's sides, squeezing and scratching. "Let it go Kimmie. Words were never really our thing. Actions were. And you know it."

There was really no use in talking anymore. They were going to have sex Instead. Kim should've stopped it. She should've said no. Instead, she gave in. It didn't matter. Words didn't matter. Shego was right, words weren't important.

She closed her eyes and let Shego take care of her. She let Shego's words soothe her pain, distract her from her pain. As she moaned out in pleasure, writhed under skilled hands, Kim let go. This time however, something was different. Shego's hands were desperate. Her kisses were frantic. It wasn't making love. It wasn't sex. It felt like goodbye.

Afterwards, Shego immediately left her bed. She turned her back towards Kim as she changed and gathered her clothes, never facing the redhead. Her movements seemed more graceful, it gave Kim a slight feeling of hope and trepidation. Was Shego sober? Did Kim want her to be?

"Shego?" She dared breathe.

The green girl slumped her shoulders and looked down. "Don't. Kim, just don't. I have no more alcohol in my system. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't remember. I won't turn around but this is what's going to happen. I'm going to leave. I won't come back, not ever." She chuckled darkly. "I won't touch another cup of booze. I'll do all that I can to make sure this doesn't happen again."

By this time, Kim could see shoulders shaking. With rage? Passion? Kim couldn't say. The girl continued on. "I'm so sorry." She sighed and finally left the bedroom.

Kim wasn't angry. Nor was she hurt. It seemed wrong to say, but she knew Shego would be back. It was how things went with them. Even before the sex. They would fight, and soon, very soon, they would cross paths again. So no, Kim wasn't angry; she knew that she wouldn't be alone for long. It didn't matter that Shego didn't want this sober. It didn't matter that Shego only came while drunk. Kim loved her. She was irrevocably in love. Nothing would change that. She didn't want anything to change that. Maybe one day Shego would get over her fears. Maybe one day, maybe, they would be together. But for now…

Kim was content with some nights.


End file.
